


It Takes A Lot To Know An Archangel

by thunderybee



Category: Diablo III
Genre: M/M, 智勇义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Imperius/Malthael/Tyrael (Diablo III)
Kudos: 1





	It Takes A Lot To Know An Archangel

“……我们需要更多的……”凡人的天使正对萨卡兰姆的信徒交代着什么，他们离开混沌界的一战已经有一段日子了，泰瑞尔建议涅法雷姆们留下来帮助维斯特玛其实也所剩无几的难民，赫拉迪姆便随他继续驻扎在营地。

泰瑞尔察觉到艾莲娜正看着他，而且有些时候了。

“我的朋友，”泰瑞尔拿起笔搁到空白的书页上，“你有什么问题吗？”凯恩离开了，莉亚也离开了，这份传承的工作落到了不久之前连笔都不会握住的天使身上。

魔女张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但是被深红兜帽遮住大半面容的猎魔人走过来拍了拍她的肩，又一言不发地离去，于是艾莲娜又咽下了话语。

“没什么，”她勉强拉扯出一个忧心忡忡的微笑，“……没什么。”

泰瑞尔低下头，边写边回忆那些繁琐的旧事，他们的一路走来，他们的冒险，生活，战斗与交流，金色长发姑娘青苹果一样的笑声，林登酒杯里冒着酸味的气泡，圣教军青年永远擦拭不干净的剑刃。

这些凡人的日子像梦一样，虚幻又真实，泰瑞尔条理清楚地记着他被凯恩一行人救起后的事，越久远越清晰，但是越往近处，特别是前一段日子的回忆，却像混沌的雾气一样朦胧，黏稠而冰冷，他有些想不起来自己做了什么。

泰瑞尔叹了口气，搁下了笔，洛拉斯帮他点亮了灯盏，交代着早点休息明天还有的忙诸如此类的琐碎的话，年轻的冒险者们私下和善地笑他简直是泰瑞尔的老妈子，洛拉斯却板起脸。

“他为我们牺牲了很多，”赫拉迪姆的成员嘟嘟囔囔地铺开床单，“这点小事相比起来简直无足挂齿。”

“而且我也不想因为这种无关紧要的事让唯一真正愿意站在我们这边的天使离开吧。”

嘻嘻闹闹的年轻人收敛了嘈杂的吵闹，他们想起威斯特玛废墟上滚滚燃烧的火焰和无数丢失孩子的母亲，死去恋人的青年的哀鸣痛苦，鲜血淹没了这座曾经耀眼如明珠的城市后，唯有眼泪去填补它的空荡。

泰瑞尔察觉了一些变化，赫拉迪姆和冒险者，涅法雷姆，以前更多的陌生人从前紧紧地团结在一起，诚挚地追随他毫无怨言地用生命去交换恶魔的鲜血，而威斯特玛的惨剧发生后，人们看他的神情开始变化了，他们窃窃私语，低声议论着低调沉默的大天使，偶尔在不耐烦的野蛮人大声唾弃中一哄而散。

“懦夫！”

他曾经对人类靠着面容，神色，语气，暗示这些审时度势的技巧一无所知，后来他学会了，泰瑞尔没有打算一直依靠着赫拉迪姆过活，他知道总有一天那些日渐稀少的成员也会一一离去，信仰会积灰，圣光会侵蚀，传承会腐朽，永恒的智慧也会凋零。

永恒的智慧也会凋零。

凡人的天使合上书页，推开椅子离开了燃起篝火的营地，城市惨遭屠戮但活着的人们总归要活下去，于是途径威斯特玛的舞娘们心怀着怜悯和趁机赚笔大的来到这座痛苦之城，为悲伤的平民和英雄们摇起腰间清脆的银铃和蹁跹的舞步，然而这些柔软积香的微笑，热切高歌的欢呼，喷香的啤酒花和燃烧至天明的营火都与他无关。

泰瑞尔茫然地徒步在远离营地的空城中，在倒塌的墙体和堆积的砖瓦中找不到本来应有的路，他曾以为知道自己该走什么样的路，他以为自己很了解人类，他以为自己很了解他的兄弟，然后他发现他错了，一错再错，连同眼下的路都迷失在坍塌的废墟里。

孤独的天使蹲下去坐在一堆碎裂的砖块上，旁边倒塌的是一块挂着镶金绣字铭牌的华丽门扉，它曾经的主人是否已经随着沉睡的死亡天使而终于得到安息。

泰瑞尔垂下头，右手按住了自己胸膛偏左的位置。他的兄弟，死亡终于赐予了他永恒的宁静，但对被他所抛弃的兄弟们来说，这宁静同样意味了那片刻相同的死亡。

他曾不知道凡人真正消亡之时的感受，但那短暂而可怕的寂静确实夺走了泰瑞尔的心跳和呼吸，凡人跪下去手指死死抓住地上突兀的碎石棱角，克制自己不去对那些消逝的碎片伸出手。而英普瑞斯，他容易激动又怒火中烧的兄弟，却一反常态地一动不动。他们一同凝视着玛瑟尔在死的深渊中被淹没，这灰暗又苍白的记忆，将铭刻住他们在与燃烧地狱对抗这条艰难而看不见终点的路上付出了多少惨痛的代价。

这就是要成为人类的代价吗，泰瑞尔一遍又一遍问自己，他的心脏激烈地鼓动像要拼命穿透胸膛，又沉重地像要随着玛瑟尔冰冷地坠落下去，他想他大概确实是已经跟着兄长死过一趟了才会如此痛不欲生。这就是人类的感情，泰瑞尔心想，太痛了，太痛了。

太痛了。

激战后的涅法雷姆们休整着伤势，尽管已经拥有了匹敌生驾驭死的力量，那时他们却仍然显得谦逊而不安，一起看向高高在上的天使，其间的忧虑在英普瑞斯径直离开之后更甚，甚至看向正义时还有细微的尴尬，显然，他和英普瑞斯对这场战斗的结果所表现出意料之中的反常，还是令他们忧心忡忡，毕竟他们杀死了一个真正的大天使。

凡人的天使把灵魂石碎片交给了年轻的英雄们，在充斥着怜悯与畏惧，警惕与反感的眼神中独自走出了混沌界，而勇气大天使也没有立即返回天堂，他就像曾经在永恒战场上等待他每一个兄弟平安归来一样等待着正义。死亡的阴影从天空消散后，几抹如同索拉里昂光辉般的日光从厚重阴云中直击大地，英普瑞斯独自站在染血的战场上，羽翼如同所有的过往回忆中一般盛气凌人地张扬燃烧。

泰瑞尔注视着勇气大天使背对着他扬起的光翼，双眼刺痛似乎难以适应脱离混沌界后突如其来的光亮，但他确信那并不是凡人脆弱的眼睛想要流泪的真正原因。

英普瑞斯转过身看着泰瑞尔，他们隔着克制的距离无言以对，仅仅只是互相注视着彼此，残缺的灵魂就已经疲惫不堪。

“泰瑞尔。”

宁静而轻柔的呼唤在他身边响起打断了晦暗的回忆，沉重冰冷的手甲覆盖在他被打湿肩头一侧，下雨了吗？

天使微微侧过身，年轻的圣教军半蹲在他身边，厚重僵硬的盔甲阻碍了她靠近天使的动作，安娜洁带着歉意笑了笑，收回手。

“林登说你独自出去了，我想，你的伤口尚未愈合，所以出来看看你，”她想了想，补充说，“并不是在监视你的意思。”

泰瑞尔摇摇头，“我没有这么想，”天使温和地低声回答，“我永远不会对你们人类这样想的，朋友。”

安娜洁若有所思地审视着他，淅淅沥沥的小雨缱绻在蒙蒙雾气中，就像他兄弟的阴影覆盖在他的背脊，寒冷的湿意渗透了粗糙的衣料，让他想起玛瑟尔冰冷的指尖触摸着他的灵魂。

“你知道圣教军的来历吗？”年轻的女子突然发声，她薅了薅额前逐渐黏湿的刘海，“我们每一个人，都背负着一个已经死去的名字，只有当导师被死亡带走，我们才能算是真正成为一名活着的圣教军。”

“略有耳闻。”

安娜洁站起来，再次将手按在天使的肩头，仿佛竭力想传递给他某种坚实的力量，“我的师父告诫过我，如果你选择了这条路，你可以拥抱它、可以咒骂它，但千万不要后悔，”她停顿了一下，“那就是必需承担的誓言，对拯救信仰所交付的责任，不管你是不是真正的救星。”

“我很遗憾，你所牵挂的家人不得不去往了永恒的宁静，”她低下头看着他，雨水顺着坚毅柔软的脸庞滴落在泰瑞尔黯淡的盔甲上，“但他已经把他的名字交给了你，泰瑞尔。”

泰瑞尔顺着飘忽的雨雾看向城市的远方，晦暗不明的几盏灯火浮在朦胧的空气中，他透过虚无看着渺远的夜空，如同所有的过往般仰望他沉默高大的兄长。

半响，“是的，”他回答，“我想……是的。”

这就是要成为凡人的代价，而他也终于开始重新了解曾教导他们成长的人，是一名怎样的大天使，从此他便必须是他那位亦兄亦父的大天使生命的延续。

第二天，洛拉斯在科瑞兰塔前的阶梯上找到了泰瑞尔，天使看起来在雨夜里坐了很久。


End file.
